1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly for manually operating high voltage circuit interrupter devices, and more particularly, to a handle assembly that provides a first mechanical interlock to prevent any movement of the handle assembly and a second mechanical interlock which permits operation of the handle assembly to trip open the interrupter device, but which prevents operation of the handle assembly to close the interrupter device unless an associated disconnect switch is locked in the open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of manually operated switch handles to make them padlockable in one or the other extreme operating position, that is, in the switch open or switch closed position. Further, it is also known in the art to provide control or operating handles for switches with key interlock features. However, it is not known in the prior art to provide an operating handle which permits limited movement for a specific function and which also provides key-interlocked movement for a distinctly different function. In the prior art, two separate handles and driving mechanisms are required to perform the functions of tripping a switch open subject to a first locking feature and also of closing or resetting the switch subject to a second locking feature.
Prior art devices do not retain the operating handle in two unique positions so as to provide a visual indication when the handle and the interrupter device are not in their normal positions.
Prior art interlock mechanisms for use in connection with operating handles for high voltage interrupter devices do not provide a dead latch feature which prevents force from being applied to the locking mechanism by pivoting of the operating handle.
Thus, it would be a desirable advance in the art to combine the two functions of tripping open and resetting the controlled switch into a single control handle while providing separate interlock features for each of the two functions.
It would also be a desirable advance in the art to provide an operating handle that provides a visual indication when the operating handle and the interrupter device are not in their normal positions.
It would be another desirable advance in the art to provide an interlock mechansim for use in connection with operating handles for high voltage interrupter devices that provided a dead latch feature which would prevent the application of force to the locking mechanism by pivoting of the operating handle.